The subject matter disclosed herein relates to optical systems, and more particularly, to techniques for transmitting data in optical systems.
Optical technologies have advanced along with the desire for greater efficiency over optical channels. In particular, optical storage technologies and optical communication systems have been developed for increased storage capacity and increased data rates.
One example of the developments in optical storage technologies may be the progressively higher storage capacities for optical storage systems. For example, the compact disc, developed in the early 1980s, has a capacity of around 650-700 MB of data, or around 74-80 min. of a two channel audio program. In comparison, the digital versatile disc (DVD) format, developed in the early 1990s, has a capacity of around 4.7 GB (single layer) or 8.5 GB (dual layer). Furthermore, even higher capacity storage techniques have been developed to meet higher demands, such as the demand for higher resolution video formats. For example, high-capacity recording formats, such as the Blu-ray Disc™ format, is capable of holding about 25 GB in a single-layer disc, or 50 GB in a dual-layer disk. As computing technologies continue to develop, storage media with even higher capacities may be desired. For example, holographic storage systems and micro-holographic storage systems are examples of other developing storage technology that may achieve future capacity requirements in the storage industry.
Along with increases in data capacity, high data rates are also desired. For example, the video bit rate for a standard DVD format may be about 9.8 Mbps, and the video bit rate for a standard Blu-ray Disc™ format may be about 40.0 Mbps. Data rate increases may also be expected as higher capacity storage systems (e.g., holographic or micro-holographic storage systems) are developed. Furthermore, increased data rates in optical communications systems (e.g., transmittance of optical signals over fiber, water, free space, etc.) may also be desirable.
Data rates in optical systems may be at least partially limited by the speed at which data may be transmitted. Methods for increasing the efficiency of data transmission over optical channels may improve data rates and/or accuracy in optical systems.